A Wind Named Anemone
by Fuuma
Summary: MKR continuation dark fic
1. Saturday Night

Prologue: Saturday Night 

It was a light snowfall that greeted three young women as they entered the bar. One of them had never been in one before. Because she wasn't supposed to, and because she didn't particularly want to be in one. But Fuu Hououji felt she had to give in to Umi Ryuuzaki, just this once. 

This particular bar seemed to be filled with college students like themselves. Several of the young men tried in vain to capture their attention. Unfortunately for them, this was a girls' night out for the former Magic Knights. The three of them made quite a group. 

Umi was stunning, as always, dressed in a light blue blouse and tight black pants that outlined her svelte figure. 

Hikaru had grown a bit since becoming the last Pillar of Cephiro, but still fell short of Fuu's height. She wore a tight little pink sweater, loose corduroys and a well worn pair of Air Jordans. 

Fuu was as lovely as ever with a gentle smile that even the most cynical could not ignore. Her hair was now past her shoulders, though not quite as long as Umi's. 

"C'mon, Fuu. Where's your spirit of adventure? One glass of beer won't make you drunk, unless you've got really low tolerance for booze," Umi started off. "You'll be twenty tomorrow, plenty old enough to drink or get drunk," she declared, slapping Fuu hard on the back. 

"Yeah, Fuu-chan. We won't have too much to drink. We're just celebrating your birthday. A little bit won't hurt," urged Hikaru Shidou. 

"Besides, I hear this place serves fugu," added Umi. 

"All right, Umi-san. Didn't I agree to come here with you and Hikaru-san? It's just that, I've never had liquor in my life. I wouldn't want to make a mess if I couldn't handle it," Fuu responded. 

"Oh loosen up! If you start feeling sick, I'll call in the paramedics!" Umi dismissed Fuu's concern with her usual flair for the dramatic. 

They found themselves a corner table and waited to be served. Umi lit a stick of Mild Seven and took a small puff. 

"OK, that'll be a pitcher of Yebisu, three mugs and keep it coming. Oh, and some tessa for her," Umi rattled off to the waiter when he arrived. 

"Um, Umi-san, do you really think I should try to drink that much for my first time?" Fuu voiced out after seeing the size of the pitchers in this establishment. 

"Don't be silly. First time I went drinking, I downed three of those suckers. If you can't finish it, _I_ will." 

"Fuu-chan has a point, Umi-chan. I can't handle more than one glass myself." 

"That's because you're smaller than us!" 

Hikaru felt a little peeved at the remark, especially since she wasn't all that small anymore. 

"Your order, ladies," announced their waiter, who was somewhat unsure about Hikaru's age. 

"Okay, drinks're here. Kampai!" Umi exclaimed as she lifted her mug. "So how's life at Tokyo University?" Umi asked Fuu. 

"Well, I manage to keep myself busy," Fuu replied. 

"You're too modest, Fuu-chan. How many people manage to get into Toudai on the first try?" Hikaru inquired of Fuu. 

"I haven't bothered to look that up," Fuu answered in her typically straight-forward manner. 

"One thing's for sure: you need to start drinking. You need to have something to take the edge off after all that studying. I'll bet you're the only one in your class who doesn't drink," Umi blurted out. 

"But I'm still underage..." Fuu began to protest. 

"Age, schmage, what are you, a baby? Didn't they have drinks at your freshman party?" Umi interrogated Fuu. 

"...and the legal age for drinking is 20..." Fuu continued. 

"...which is how old you'll be tomorrow," Umi finished. "Now start drinking!" she ordered. 

If Fuu had learned only one thing in the time she had known Umi, it was that she usually didn't stand down till she got her way. 

_Well, I've come this far_, Fuu thought as she brought the mug to her lips and took a sip. 

"Fuu, Fuu, Fuu. You don't _sip_ beer. You're supposed to gulp it down so you can _feel_ it inside of you," Umi instructed her. "Like this," she said, taking a swig that drained her mug half empty. 

"Um, Umi-chan, you really shouldn't be drinking that much all at once," Hikaru voiced out. 

"You worry too much. See? I'm perfectly all right," came a for now still sober Umi. "Let's see how much Fuu can take before she gets sick." 

"But Umi-san, if you get drunk..." 

"No problem. I'll just call home and ask Papa to send over the car. Honestly Fuu, you worry too much." 

Fuu managed to down three fourths of her mug. Umi was well into her second, with no signs of intoxication. Hikaru on the other hand was feeling a bit queasy. 

"I don't feel so good," she managed to say before passing out. 

"Hikaru-san, are you all right?" 

"Geez, I guess we'll have to take her home now. I was hoping to top my old record, too..." 

Despite her remarks before accompanying young Ms. Shidou home, Umi was very much concerned about her. Fuu seemed all right after her first taste of beer. Which was just as well, since even though Hikaru was the smallest of the three, she wasn't exactly light. 

"And I thought she was just kidding when she said she could only take a little bit... Serves me right, I guess," Umi rebuked herself. 

"Perhaps you shouldn't have brought up her size," Fuu replied. 

"You really think so? Me and my big mouth... Maybe I should change my name to Oguchi," Umi joked feebly. 

"Wouldn't that cause problems?" 

"What do you mean Fuu?" 

"Well, doesn't everyone know you as Umi Ryuuzaki? If you change your name to Oguchi, how will they know who you are?" 

"That's what I like about you Fuu. Your wit." Umi laughed so hard she nearly let go of Hikaru. 

Fuu scanned the area for Umi's car. 

"Who would have thought that Hikaru could weigh so much?" Umi grunted. 

"Hikaru-san _is_ somewhat young looking. I'll bet a lot of people think she's still in junior high," Fuu remarked. 

"I didn't know you gambled," Umi replied. 

"Just a friendly game of mahjongg every now and then," Fuu smiled back. "But I manage to win most of the time." 

Just then they spotted it. They climbed aboard, and headed for the Shidou residence. 

* * *

Main Page | J-Pop Page | Links | Fanfics | Comments | Sign Guestbook | View Guestbook 

* * *

Next


	2. Sunday

Chapter One: Sunday 

It was dark. I couldn't see my hand in front of me as I tried to feel my way around. Where could I be? 

Then I noticed a strange smell. Like something had died in here. The floor seemed to be covered in something sticky, but what exactly, I couldn't tell. Suddenly there was flickering flame and the most abominable odor I had ever experienced. 

I looked down and saw a slowly browning puddle of crimson covering my feet. I remember what this reminded me of. Anatomy class. Except it smelled a bit different, not at all like dead dogs... There was a steady drip to my right. I turned to see what it was. 

Bad idea. It was a corpse. A _human_ corpse. It looked like some wild animal had ravaged it on the operating table. What _was_ it's left leg was acting like an eerie leaky faucet, slowly trickling blood onto the floor. The stench came from burning fat stripped from the body. 

By now I couldn't help but feel sick. I felt a burning sensation in my gut as I was about to puke. 

"Hikaru-chan! Wake up!" 

Hikaru Shidou tossed and turned in bed as her brother Kakeru tried to shake her awake. As her eyes began to open, Kakeru felt a little bit relieved. 

Hikaru sat up with a start, breathing heavily. Eyes so wide open that it seemed they would never shut. And then a splitting headache hit her in mid-breath. 

"Are you all right?" 

She turned to her brother, saying, "I'll be fine. I just had a bad dream, Kakeru-niisama." 

"I was really worried when Fuu-chan and Umi-chan came in last night with you dead drunk." 

Just then, her insides erupted, spewing forth a wave of what she had last night. Kakeru picked up the waiting basin and caught chunks of hamburger patty, french fries and dissolved chocolate cake. 

As he wiped her mouth, Hikaru apologized, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for you." 

"Never mind that. Just promise me you won't do something like this again." He got a cup of black coffee and offered it to his sister. 

As she sipped her freshly brewed cup, Hikaru asked, "I guess I should explain myself, huh?" 

"Fuu-chan and Umi-chan were so worried about you, they slept in the spare bedroom. They should be up and about by now." 

"Hikaru-san?" 

"Ah, Fuu-chan. You really didn't have to sleep over." 

"We were just concerned about you, Hikaru-san. Are you feeling better now?" 

"Yeah," she nodded, "Kakeru-niisama's been taking care of me." 

"Just take care of yourself next time, okay?" 

"Hai, oniisama." Turning to Fuu she said, "I'm sorry for spoiling your first drink." 

"It's okay. Umi-san was the only one who really wanted to go drinking anyway..." 

"I'm the one who should be sorry." 

They turned to see Umi step into the room and sit next to Hikaru. 

"You wouldn't have drunk so much if I didn't goad you into it." 

This was not exactly how Fuu Hououji had envisioned the morning of her twentieth birthday. She had expected a special breakfast lovingly prepared by her mother and Kuu. Perhaps a little bit of congratulatory singing. Not standing in one of her best friends' room, watching her have a hangover. 

As if expecting further reprimanding, Hikaru added, "I'm so sorry for spoiling your birthday, Fuu-chan." 

"Please don't be. It wasn't really your fault, after all." 

Hikaru felt better at hearing Fuu's reassuring words, in that firm yet soothing tone of voice she possessed. 

"Please come to dinner at my house tonight, Hikaru-san. It wouldn't be a celebration without you," Fuu smiled as she gently patted Hikaru's hair into place. 

Hikaru wondered how she had ever gotten used to Satoru leaving. It seemed like only yesterday that he announced his marriage to Manami. She was touched when she held her niece in her arms. If only he didn't have to move to Osaka for his job. Still, hearing his voice was the next best thing. 

"I know you're old enough to drink, but do please take care of yourself, Hikaru-chan." 

"Hai, Satoru-niisama." 

"Oh, and the little lady would like to talk to you as well." 

"Ohayou, Yukari-chan. Don't worry about me, Aunt Hikaru is fine." Yukari was still learning to speak, but Hikaru felt as if she understood every word she said. 

"You really understand every little thing she says, don't you? I'm her father, and half the time I can't make out a word she says." 

"I guess it just comes naturally to me, understanding children, that is." 

"Are you sure you're not a child yourself?" joked Satoru. 

"Oniisama, that's not funny. I'm twenty years old already." 

"Well, we'll be coming over for Christmas, so lay off the beer and sake till then, okay?" 

"Oniisama!" 

The Hououji residence was situated in a relatively well to do suburb of Tokyo. There had been talk of commercializing the area, and it was roundly rejected in favor of preserving the wide open spaces for the enjoyment of the residents. Fuu particularly liked to watch the sun set as she stood on a hill just a few blocks away from her house. It was even more spectacular in winter, as the setting sun bathed the white landscape in a warm coat of color. Despite the cold, this was one of Fuu's favorite pastimes. 

"Fuu-san, shouldn't you be waiting for your guests at the house?" 

As she stood up, Fuu remarked, "I never tire of seeing the sunset. It's just so beautiful. Don't you think so, Kuu-oneesama?" 

Her sister smiled as she chided Fuu, "It's lovely, but we'd best be headed home, Fuu-san." 

Fuu nodded as she followed her sister back home. "Kuu-oneesama?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did you ever wonder what it would be like, if one of us was gone?" 

Kuu Hououji stopped in her tracks, not sure that she had heard right. "Are you feeling all right, Fuu-san?" she asked. 

Fuu wasn't quite sure of herself just then. "Gomen nasai. I seem to be having some strange thoughts lately." 

"Ah, you must be getting hungry. You'll think a lot better on a full stomach," Kuu assured her. 

Back home, the Hououji sisters helped their mother prepare dinner. Yuu Hououji was the type of cook who insisted that she could handle everything, but gladly accepted any assistance offered her. 

As she worked, diligently slicing raw tuna and vegetables, Fuu hummed an old enka tune her mother often sang. Kuu had often remarked how good her singing was, but Fuu always replied it was something for her enjoyment and not to entertain anyone else. 

Yuu had a knack for extracting the full flavor from even ordinary ingredients. Kuu seemed to have it as well, which she ably displayed whenever Toshihiro came over for dinner. She insisted on handling all the culinary responsibilities on such occasions. 

At a little past seven, Aya Mizuno was the first to arrive. She had known Fuu since junior high and was privy to most everything save anything concerning Cephiro. She always wondered how Fuu had gotten along so well with Hikaru and Umi, when they had only met for a few minutes on the field trip to Tokyo Tower. 

"OK, just remember not to touch the sake." 

"Umi-chan, I can take of myself." Hikaru Shidou was still a bit sensitive about her tolerance, but she couldn't help it. People expected her to drink, but quickly changed their minds when they saw what too much does to her. 

Table conversation ranged from college, family life to dating, though Aya and Kuu were the only ones talking about that. 

"Oh Kouji is so wonderful. We're going skiing next week, and he said he had the most darling little gift for me," Aya sighed with joy. 

"Toshihiro-san said something about a special Christmas present, but I can't imagine what it could be." 

The head of the table was vacant. Fuu understood that her father had an important project to work on that evening. She knew he would to get home before her birthday was over. Hikaru hadn't seen _her_ father in over a decade. Fuu wondered if she ever felt lonely, but Hikaru shook her head. Her brothers were always there for her, as their mother had to work to support them. Satoru would still help by sending a check every month. His mother insisted that he needed it for his own family, but Satoru replied that he made more than enough money for himself, Manami and Yukari. 

Dinner got cold but still no sign of Mr. Hououji. Just as she was about to turn in, Fuu heard the door open and was greeted with the welcome sight of her father. "Tadaima, Fuu-san." 

"Okaeri nasai, otousama." Fuu was glad she put off going to bed. She so wanted to be there when he came home. 

"Anata, you're a bit late," Yuu noted with concern. 

"Gomen nasai, I had to pick up something for Fuu-san." 

He presented a lovely ornamental sword to his daughter. The fine lacquered ebony scabbard was clear as the night sky, and the gilded hilt was shining brightly as the sun at midmorning, with an emerald-hued gem in the center. 

Fuu was speechless. "It took a while to find this. I know you may think it's too much—" her father began. 

"But it is, otousama." 

"Allow me to spoil you, just this once. You've never asked us for anything and given us so much to be proud of. Please accept it." 

By this time Fuu had an inkling that of what her father had been working so hard for. It was something she had always wanted, but never thought of asking for. "Arigatou gozaimasu," she said with a bow. 

Her father smiled at her acknowledgment. Katsuhiko Hououji had worked hard to ensure his family's happiness and it helped to be reassured of it from time to time. 

* * *

Main Page | J-Pop Page | Links | Fanfics | Comments | Sign Guestbook | View Guestbook 

* * *

Previous | Next


	3. Reflect

Chapter Two: Reflect 

Fuu admired the sword from her bed as it hung on the wall. It was so generous of her father to get it for her coming of age, yet it made her feel uneasy, for reasons she could not begin to formulate. Even though it was winter, she still slept with her bedroom window open. She marveled at the tiny flakes of dancing crystalline water flutter in and slightly moisten the carpeting. Yuu would have a little bit more work the next day after Fuu left for class. 

She didn't notice the green gem in the hilt stare at her like a hawk seeking it's prey. 

Hikaru Shidou wrapped herself tight in a worn and tattered old comforter. It had long since ceased to be a source of physical warmth. Instead, she sought something more elusive: memories of her father. It had seemed strange to her that even though she was old enough to remember, she barely recalled anything about him. Almost as his shadow and footprints had vanished from the face of the earth. 

_This doesn't look good_, thought Kakeru Shidou. He knew Hikaru to cuddle up in that old rag only when she was depressed. And he couldn't possibly imagine why she would be at this time of year. 

In Osaka, the pair that was Satoru and Manami Shidou was experiencing a slight problem with their first child. She absolutely refused to eat anything. Not even her favorite, chocolate fudge sundaes. 

"Perhaps we should see Dr. Tezuka," Manami voiced in decidedly concerned tones. 

"Well, if she still doesn't eat anything, I don't see what else we should do. I wonder how Hikaru is doing." 

"I'm sure my cute little sister-in-law is just fine. Kakeru can take care of your old home just fine while Masaru is studying abroad. 

"I suppose, but..." 

"Anata, you have your own family to worry about now. Please don't worry yourself to death over whether or not you've been a good son. If you keep this up, I guess I'll have to hold out on certain...conjugal intimacies," she mentioned with a slightly seductive tone. 

"You wouldn't." 

"Try me," she laughed softly. 

Yukari stared at them with a puzzled face, having no idea what they meant by "conjugal intimacies." 

Fuu's first class for the day was computer programming. Naturally this meant having to hear her classmates rant about Professor Takahashi. 

"All right you slackers, how does this procedure affect the output of the given program?" 

No response, save Fuu's readily raised hand. 

"Anyone _other_ than Hououji know the answer?" Scanning the room she found no sign of the desired show of hands. "As I thought. 

"Just great. A class of one genius and twenty-nine **MORONS!!**" 

They didn't even blink at this outburst; they were used to it. 

"Hey, Hououji, wanna go for a drink tonight?" 

"I appreciate the offer, Takahashi-sensei, but—" 

"But what? You've been studying too damn hard lately. You need a little internal lubrication, if you know what I mean." 

Hikaru insisted she felt well enough to attend her veterinary classes. Kakeru wasn't so sure. 

"Hikaru-chan, I'm sure Dr. Sakurazuka will understand if you miss just _one_ class." 

"But I—" 

"Oh, all right. But promise me, if you feel the slightest bit unusual today, you'll come straight home." 

"I promise, Kakeru-niisama." 

Umi was sleeping soundly in bed. She rather liked not having to wake up at the crack of dawn, like some of her friends. She needed her beauty sleep, after all. 

She didn't really plan to work. All she wanted to do was perhaps work for a while as a restaurant or hotel manager. HRM wasn't an especially tough course for her. So when the right guy came along, she could quit without much fuss and get married. Too bad the right guy didn't seem to exist. At least, not on Earth. 

A lone figure stepped into the temple's main hall. He lit a few candles, burnt some incense, and proceeded to engage in a deep, meditative trance. As the wind tore in, shattering the wooden oak shutters and plunging the room into darkness, he stood up and said, "The time has come." 

* * *

Main Page | J-Pop Page | Links | Fanfics | Comments | Sign Guestbook | View Guestbook 

* * *

Previous | Next


	4. Coming Home Now

Chapter Three: Coming Home Now 

The snow came down in tiny flakes that floated above the slightly heated air of a city in celebration. Traffic was heavy; usual for this time of year, as people tried to take advantage of the latest bargains offered by various merchants. Hikaru was trying to find something before Satoru came over for Christmas. She wasn't quite sure what to get, since he had most everything he needed already, mostly gifts from her and Manami. 

Manami. Her beloved sister-in-law was only two years older than she was, yet she seemed so much more worldly than herself. Maybe it was because she had the protection of three loving older brothers hovering over her most any hour of the day. Or could it be that fathers are supposed to teach something to even their daughters as a rite of passage? She didn't know. 

Umi wondered. Wondered why her parents only had her. That they did not try until they had a son. Papa always told her that sons were overrated and more often than not caused more trouble than they were worth. 

Mama always said that they'd be happy with the son she would bring to them when she married. Umi thought about it for a while. She was not exactly a traditional Japanese girl. She spoke her mind. She drank. A lot. Yet she seemed perfectly happy to get married and have children. She joked that she thought of herself as, "a little weird," to her friends, but she wasn't sure it was just a joke. 

Fuu stared into the clouds above, counting snowflakes one by one. It was a frustrating exercise at best, but she didn't mind. She thought of Ferio; how wonderful it would if her family could only meet him. Then they wouldn't worry so about her lovelife and marital prospects. But lest they were able to reach Cephiro, or Ferio journeyed to Earth, it was highly unlikely. 

As each of them started to make their way home, a monk clad in barely adequate winter garb, trudged along the highways on the outskirts of constituted the greater Tokyo metropolitan area. He paused, as if to recall some long-forgotten pathway to his destination. It was not that he was unfamiliar with the area; rather, he had been away for the longest time. I suppose this was a homecoming of sorts, but not all such events are joyous. This seemed to be leaning towards the latter. 

He raised his staff and planted it firmly in the ground for support. Making his way to the neighborhood policebox, he asked for directions to a certain household in the area. Thanking the officer on duty, he continued on his way. 

He now stood in front of a traditionally constructed Japanese dwelling. This particular house even had a dojo attached to rear end, where the back entrance would normally be. 

Our wanderer made his way up the path through the snow-covered rock garden, imagining the exact position of each stone as he had remembered them, from a long time ago. 

He slowly walked back to the gate. It was coated in the past few weeks' snowfall, and it seemed heavier than it actually was. He wiped off the flakes covering the nameplate every Japanese house had. He marveled at how well the wood had withstood the years of winter and summer since he had been gone. 

Walking up the path to the main entrance, he tapped on the frame of the finely crafted sliding door. He had made it himself, with help from his father. But he was destined for greater things than a mere craftsman. For he found his calling early enough, that of a swordsman. To follow the teachings of kendo. His children followed him as well. None was more adept than his youngest. The thought of this brought a few brief tears to his eyes, which were quickly frozen into sapphire crystals. 

He had diligently cleared the front gate of obstruction, and the name of this household was now readable: Shidou.   


* * *

[ Previous | Next | Back to RayEarth fics page ]


	5. Hazy Shade of Winter

Chapter Four: Hazy Shade Of Winter 

Kakeru was surprised that Hikaru had gotten home so early. At least he thought it was Hikaru. The unexpected arrival was a welcome surprise for him. 

"Otousama?! Welcome home!" He lunged forward gripping his father in a vise-like hug. 

"Kakeru?" he asked, not sure if this was indeed his youngest son. Such was the passage of time that separated him from his family. 

"Yes, it's me. There've been a lot of changes since you left..." 

He then proceeded to tell his sire about Masaru's studies in Italy, Satoru's move to Osaka along with his family. 

"So, I'm a grandfather. Now I _really_ feel old," he laughed, and then scanned the living room. 

"It's just the way I left it, yet everything's changed, hasn't it. I doubt that I could even spar for one round with Hikaru or yourself now. Speaking of which, where is your sister?" 

"She should be coming home anytime now. She's studying to be a veterinarian, like Dr. Sakurazuka." 

"Dr. who?" 

"Oh yeah, he came to town a few years after you—" 

"After I left. I realize that you may have some questions about that. I can assure you that I'll answer everything you need to know, when the time comes." 

Across town, Fuu Hououji sat in her room, admiring her new prized possession. It was somehow more satisfying than the various archery trophies she had accumulated over the years. It was not something that _she_ felt that she had earned, but rather her father. It seemed strange that a gift could instead give you pause every time you saw it. The bejeweled blade almost seemed...alive. 

Without warning, she stood up and took it off the wall. Her fingers ran over the smooth finish of the ebony scabbard. The green eye in the hilt felt warm to the touch, not like any other gem she had handled. 

Suddenly, her Heart flashed hotter than she had ever known it to have ever been. The sword's eye reciprocated, pulsating light in sync with her own inner sensations. 

"I thirst." 

She knew not where the voice came from. The only thing that mattered was that it must be answered. 

"What do wish to drink?" 

"I desire the blood of a maiden pure, untouched by man. A mere drop shall suffice." 

Fuu calmly reached into her dresser, sword in hand with its gold leaf now noticeably resembling some form of ancient script. Taking out a medium-sized needle, she proceeded to sterilize it in alcohol. She then pricked her right middle finger with it, letting the drop fall onto the jade eye of her sword. 

If the sword until now had only _seemed_ to be alive, it was now unmistakably so. As eldritch energies flowed from the verdant jewel and Fuu's Heart, a sudden gust filled the room, yet not a single snowflake made its way in. 

"As you can see, I've spent the past few years as a monk. It was for a very important reason that I am now able to tell you all..." 

"Tadaima," Hikaru announced as she came through the door. As she slipped off her boots for her household slippers, she noticed the middle-aged man Kakeru was speaking with. He seemed so familiar, yet she didn't recall ever having met him. 

"Ah, Hikaru-chan. Welcome home. I suppose you're curious about our guest?" 

She nodded in response, all the while racking her brains for the identity of the stranger. 

"I suppose it's only natural that you wouldn't remember, considering how I left, 14 years ago." 

At that her eyes lit up. It had been a long time since she last saw him, and much had changed. His hair was now graying. His broad shoulders were now sagging, as if tired from years of struggle with God knows what. 

"Is it...really you, Father?" 

"Yes, kitten, I've come home." 

Kitten. No one except her father ever called her that. Yet she didn't like it, not one bit. But she put her apprehensions aside, to relish the moment of her wandering father's return. 

As her glasses slipped off, Fuu felt herself raised off the ground. The feeling in her Heart was stronger than it had ever been, even back on Cephiro. She felt the finely crafted ebony crack and finally splinter in her grasp, revealing a finely honed blade of unearthly origin. She ran her left forefinger along the edge, recalling all those who had met their end at the hands of this sword's masters. She smiled, glad to have been found worthy of carrying this badge of honor, a mark of the divine executioner. 

"Are you satisfied?" 

"Yes." 

"You are no longer Fuu Hououji. Does that displease you?" 

Strangely enough, this did not disturb her in the least. 

"You must sever all your earthly bonds. Neither friend nor foe, lover nor family must encumber you. Do you accept?" 

Fuu glanced at her reflection in the pure, heavenly blade. Her hair was lacking some refinement for a warrior on a mission from on high as she was now. She gathered her hair into a ponytail, as samurai might've sported centuries ago. 

"I accept all this and more, for I am the Fuuma."   


* * *

[ Previous | Next Back to RayEarth fics page ]


	6. Missing

Chapter 5: Missing 

Winter was light, save for the mist of frozen breath that rose above the streets of Tokyo. The night was young but it wouldn't last. 

Youth never does. 

But to the woman who was Fuu Hououji, it was hers for the taking. 

As she stood watch over the unsuspecting populace, she thought of how much longer they had to live — and how utterly meaningless their lives would be in the days to come. The blade she grasped in her left hand held power — power that rightfully belonged to her — that she would use as she saw fit: 

To lay waste to the masses as if they were struck by a swift, silent and invisible plague. 

For tonight, the Dark Wind of Death has been reborn in this world. 

Kaoru Shidou had much to do and little time to do it. 

Despite help from her youngest children, she still found it necessary to do the holiday cooking herself. There was something a mother's love added to the mix that simply could not be replaced. 

She was not quite as young as she used to be, but to her credit, she was healthier — and better-looking — than most women ten years her junior. 

Work was still making its only slightly unreasonable demands on her time even as the snow promised to blanket the city in white. The trains ran like clockwork, a regularity she wished had always been present in her life. 

She had been mother and father both to her children for nearly a decade and a half. She thought she had put her husband behind her. 

She was mistaken. 

For tonight, she saw his face and could think only of hate. 

"How dare you." 

The object of her derision stood silently aware of her presence. He had hoped for a better homecoming, but that was not to be. 

"Okaasama, what's the matter? Aren't you glad he's home?" asked Kakeru. 

"Kakeru, Hikaru — go into the next room. Your father and I have a matter that needs to be discussed in private." 

Hikaru felt uncomfortably relieved at the chance to get away from her father's presence. Her mother never acted this way before — what had gone on fourteen years ago when Keisuke Shidou left his family? 

As the door slid shut, the estranged pair attempted dialogue: 

"Kaoru, I—" 

"Say nothing — that's what you are. What gives you the right to return? What you took from me, my family — even your own daughter!" 

Her abrupt silence signaled him to speak. 

"It is in the past," he tried to say with conviction. 

"And the past has now come back to haunt this house." She stared down into his hollow eyes and saw his sullenness. "State your business here and begone." 

"I've come to give it back — that which belonged to your family. What now rightfully belongs to Hikaru." 

"Hasn't she suffered enough!" 

He blinked hard and saw her calm demeanor dissolve into twisted fury. 

"That sword was meant to be passed on to—" 

"It is time." Keisuke said no more and saw that she understood. "We wed not out of any great love for one another, but I hoped you would not be so bitter towards me. There are greater forces at work that must be dealt with. My crimes are of no consequence at this point." 

"So, the Fuuma has awakened," she noted. 

"I'm certain. Isn't that what _you_ needed me for — to inform you of such things?" 

"I'm well aware of the reasons we entered wedlock. My father taught you well, Keisuke. It doesn't matter if you are my husband — you're nothing more than an instrument in the greater scheme of things — as am I," she wept haltingly, punctuating each sob with regret no mother should ever feel. 

For the moment, her anger subsided. What he did to their daughter once before, she must now do herself. 

She silently prayed for forgiveness. 

Keisuke Takada was an ordinary boy with an extraordinary gift. He could sense spirits of the departed — and "see" what they had seen in life. 

This gift was not always welcome. 

The merest touch of something — _anything_ — that belonged to one who had just passed on would flood his mind with that soul's memories. In time he learned to control his "gift," but not before it was an urban legend people _knew_ to be true. 

Kaoru Shidou had his eye on him the moment she heard of it. She was a proud girl who cherished her skill with a sword more than the affections of any man save her father. An untouchable goddess in a prestigious high school. 

"Hey, Takada-kun," she called one day, pulling him by his lapels into an alley. "Come over to my house. My father would like you to put on a demonstration." 

"What kind of 'demonstration' did you have in mind, Shidou?" he stammered. 

She looked at him as if he were mentally impaired. She resembled a ruffian girl one might find in cinema, save that she was far less forgiving. 

"Don't be coy, Takada. Show him your _talent_. I'm sure he would take you on as a student if you did." 

To be a student of Takeru Shidou was considered quite an honor in those days, when warrior's blood still commanded a high degree of respect. 

"But why?" 

"Don't ask. You'll see when you get there." 

With no further questions asked, he followed her like a stray dog. 

To his surprise, the "old master" was a rather friendly man, if a bit strict. Not at all what he expected from Kaoru's attitude. 

"Please don't misunderstand. Once you are a student of mine, I will be every bit as unrelenting on you as I was with my daughter." 

He looked harmless enough, yet Keisuke knew that he was serious. 

"Shall we begin, then?" the elder Shidou asked as he brought out an antique sword. "Legend has it that this sword holds the power of Heaven." 

Young Takada took it that this was no jest as he _felt_ something not of this world about the blade's composition, before he even laid a finger on it. 

"May I? Touch it, that is, sir," he requested meekly. Kaoru looked at him with an expression of equal parts fascination, condescension and pity. 

_How can he be of_ any _use to this family?_ she wondered. 

"Of course. That's why you're here. But take care not to unsheathe it. Only it's true master can do that — sad to say, it is not I." 

_But one of your descendants will be, Father._

Keisuke felt the lacquered scabbard seethe with living energy. The hilt was a golden amber he had never seen before — or since. The last to wield this blade in battle was a samurai greater than any before him — or since. 

The sword had not been drawn for 400 years but he knew underneath it's sheath it still gleamed bright as the day it was forged in blood and fire. It sparkled with electric radiance that could only be sealed in lacquered oak laden with wards and inscriptions — a barrier meant to protect the unwary as well as the sword itself. 

"What is it?" 

Takeru was pleased to see that Keisuke had sensed all that he was supposed to — perhaps even more. 

"That is the most prized possession of this house. Until you are a part of this family, I can say no more." 

Kaoru was expecting this. It was not exactly the most elegant of proposals, but even Keisuke Takada could see the benefits of such an arrangement, for himself and his family. 

"I can see you are amenable to carrying on my family's name. You will find Kaoru to be the perfect wife, in all respects. But make no mistake: she is my flesh and blood and you are not." 

A gifted heir for a family of means. A fair bargain. 

If only youth had the wisdom of age.   
  


The old Shidou household was no more. It was destroyed in a fire, soon after Kaoru and Keisuke wed. 

How fortunate, then, that he was a carpenter. His true calling let him provide his bride with a home she was used to, equipped with it's own dojo. She could almost feel the presence of her father who had perished while trying to rescue his precious blades from the relentless flame. 

Miraculously, though not unexpectedly, one sword remained unscathed, scabbard and all. In fact, it looked even _better_ than before the fire had engulfed it, as if it was being cleaned of human imperfections that had tainted it through the ages — if there were any to begin with, that is. 

"To tell you the truth, I've missed you. Even with all the hate I had, I still missed you. Perhaps I had even come to love you, before you went away in shame." 

Keisuke Shidou was moved by his wife's tears. He had always loved her from afar, even after being wed — and for the first time, he felt like he could approach her, as any man would his spouse. 

Hot tea cooled as they discussed what was to come. 

What was to become of their only daughter.   


* * *

[ Previous | Next | Back to RayEarth fics page ]


	7. Lover's Soul

Chapter 6: Lover's Soul 

Keisuke Shidou had never thought of Kaoru as his lover. 

She wouldn't let him. 

Oh, she acted affectionately enough when the occasion called for it, but it was hardly the way she really felt about him. 

He was merely a tool to be used like any other. 

Was her declaration of love just another attempt to use him? 

Perhaps. 

Perhaps not. 

Honesty can, after all, be a very useful tool itself. 

So for what may have been the first time, they made love. 

Aya Mizuno couldn't be any happier. 

She and her boyfriend, Kouji, were on their way to a little action on — and perhaps off — the slopes of Sapporo. 

She still had a hard time believing he actually blew his savings to get first-class accommodations. 

"Just the two of us," he had told her with a charmingly lecherous grin. 

She felt like giving him what he wanted right then and there at Anna Miller's. 

Propriety won out, of course. 

Though, it seemed, not for much longer. 

If anyone cared to look up, they might have noticed a somewhat beautiful young woman carrying an ornate—and quite functional—sword. 

Though the fact that she was floating in mid-air, alighting on telephone poles and the like on occasion, would likely have drawn more attention. 

Alone, but not for long. 

Death rarely is in this world. 

And the company she keeps more often than not has little say in it. 

"Mmm. Still haven't lost your touch," Kaoru Shidou said as she slipped back into her night shirt. 

Keisuke was still naked under the sheets. 

"I suppose you got tired of celibacy." 

"You know that's not why I came back." 

"Of course." 

"I know you still haven't forgiven me." 

"That's true. But I don't hate you anymore. That's a start." 

With that, she leaned down and kissed her husband, letting him see down her shirt. 

"You don't have to show off how young your body is." He got up to get dressed, quite disgusted at how she was going about his return. 

But the real sinner was he. 

He sacrificed the Fate of their daughter for his own benefit. 

He had a power he barely understood and wished for Kaoru to be ever youthful—as lovely as on the day they married. 

She hated it. She never asked for his "gift." When her children all have children of their own, she would look like their sister rather than their mother. 

And when she died she would be alone. 

"So, Aya, are you all set?" 

"Uh-huh. I have the tickets right here...our bags...and..." 

"The condoms?" 

"Um, yes, I have them. Two dozen, actually." 

"Good. Wouldn't want an unexpected package to burden you." 

"Kouji...you really want us to make love, right?" 

"Sure. We've been seeing each other for over two years, haven't we? That's more than enough time to know each other well enough, don't you think?" 

"But, are you sure you can afford the trip? You withdrew all your savings, and I know your band is good, but your gigs don't pay all that much, and—" 

She felt his tongue stopping her last word form escaping. 

She sucked it in, gently biting it as their mouths became one. 

A thin thread of spittle was suspended from the corner of their lips as they split off. 

"Don't worry about a thing. I found this producer who's gonna sign up me and the boys. You too, if want to be our vocalist." 

"I don't sing that well." 

"You do—cut out the humility. It's not doing you any good, y'know? That Hououji girl, she was smarter than you. She sang better than you—hell, she probably kisses better than—" 

"STOP IT! Fuu-san is my friend! How can you even think that I'm actually..." 

"Jealous? Of course you are. You were just too nice to admit it. Whether that makes you a good friend...." 

"I'm sorry. It's just—since I've known her for so long, people can't help but compare me with her. I thought I was her best friend, but these two girls she met on our field trip to Tokyo Tower seem like her sisters! It isn't fair!" 

"Crying won't solve anything...but go ahead if it makes you feel better." 

"Thank you, Kouji-san." 

"I suppose I should let them live a bit longer." 

Anemone Zephyrantes bore a remarkable resemblance to Fuu Hououji. 

She should, for it was Fuu's body she now possessed. 

There had been no untimely deaths to attend to save that of the Hououjis. It was an unfortunate side-effect of Fuu's acceptance of the Sword of Fuuma. It needed blood to fully awaken, and her family were the only possible donors. 

Her mother and father were blissfully unaware as they died in their sleep. Yuu and Katsuhiko Hououji were locked in an embrace as rigor mortis set in. 

Kuu was awake and slightly shocked by what she felt from her "sister." Her death was painless as well for she did not struggle or even cry for help she knew would not arrive. 

The Fuuma was almost sorry she had to do it. But that was Fuu's heart speaking, not hers. She had feelings for one, and only one, other in all Creation. 

And she would not rest till she found her—either among the quick or the dead.   


* * *

[ Previous | Next | Back to RayEarth fics page ]


	8. The Patience of Angels

Chapter 7: The Patience of Angels 

Sleep is for the weak. 

A temporary death for those unable to accept eternity. 

You shouldn't be like them—you're better than that. 

I haven't forgotten. 

And neither have you. 

You just need to wake up. 

And I know just what to do to help. 

You always did like animals. 

Her heart wasn't beating quite right. 

Something was amiss that she wasn't quite aware of. 

Hikaru didn't like it. She couldn't sleep soundly. 

Even worse, she couldn't dream. 

Or was she dreaming she wasn't dreaming? 

It wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen to her. 

"Umi, are you going out?" Erika Ryuuzaki asked her daughter. 

"Yes, mother." Umi was dressed to the nines. 

She sighed softly as her mother walked away, smiling as usual. 

_It's not like I have anything better to do here._

Her parents were still quite concerned about her. She wished they weren't. They meant well, but she didn't like being pressured. 

If they tried to introduce her to any more of their friends' sons, she would simply scream. Umi had nothing against the young gentlemen, but she wasn't looking to settle down anytime soon. 

Even though she didn't have any plans for doing otherwise, which annoyed her to no end. 

"No need to hurry," they would tell her, though it seemed to her that they preferred she marry sooner rather than later. 

At least none of her friends were married yet or she'd hear no end of it. 

As they checked into their hotel, Aya and Kouji were never apart for more than a split second. 

He felt her head rest on his shoulder and pulled her closer. 

"Kouji-san..." she whispered sweetly. Her heart beat with a quickening pulse, little knowing that a little death could be a dangerous thing. 

Tokyo Tower. An unmistakable landmark of this city. The red and white frame was more than a tourist attraction, however. It was a door to other Worlds, but precious few had the keys needed to enter. 

One of them now stood on the peak, seemingly unseen though in plain sight. Her golden-brown hair shone in the winter sunlight more than her glasses would have. 

"I think it's time to tell her I'm here." 

She smiled softly and leapt from the top of the tower and fluttered to the ground. The wind was hers to command like a magnificent stallion, or to let loose like a stampede of wild horses. 

For a time she walked the streets, not even bothering to hover a few inches above the snow. 

Anemone spied her prey: Someone's discarded mongrel pet walking along the gutters. Her blade was quite thirsty. 

A slight flick of her wrist was enough to send a cutting slash into the dog's side. Incisions finer than any solid instrument could make were etched onto now-frozen skin. 

Pale-pink snow now fell upon the streets as blood sprayed into frozen mist. 

"This should do nicely," she said, leaving behind the now-bloodless corpse. Snow like sakura petals lingered on, held aloft by divine winds. 

And the kanji for "Hikaru" burned bloody red against cold canine flesh. 

The Wind of Death sang to the Tree of Life, urging it to shed its branches. 

Life springs eternal only because of such meticulous pruning, removing dead weight, leaving behind healthy limbs. 

Some branches have been more successful than others on their own. 

In which case they need to be burned into ashes to feed the Tree.   


* * *

[ Previous | Next | Back to RayEarth fics page ]


End file.
